


【宁麦】《Amortentia》[HP AU]

by AnuoEuphemia



Series: 宁教授麦教授虐狗史 [2]
Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 09:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia
Summary: 迷情剂带来的真实爱情。存档。





	【宁麦】《Amortentia》[HP AU]

迷情剂偶尔也能带来真正的爱情  
…

 

宁泽涛在进入霍格沃茨的第二年遇见了麦克沃伊，他和其他的格兰芬多学生一起看着教授领着一群和他们去年一样神情紧张的一年级生进来。宁泽涛起初对他没有什么印象，只是遗憾今年好像没有亚裔学生。

记住麦克沃伊这个名字是在分院的时候；“拉文克劳！”隔壁长桌爆发出一阵欢呼和掌声，宁泽涛眨眨眼睛，分院帽好像只是刚刚碰到他头顶上的发旋就宣布了结果。“他一定非常聪明。”宁泽涛的师兄孙杨说道，他只是耸耸肩，“不聪明怎么会被分去拉文克劳。”正如格兰芬多百年来最看重的品质是勇敢坚决一样，进入拉文克劳需要聪明才智作为敲门砖。

事实也的确如此，即便是在拉文克劳这个最不缺聪明人的地方麦克沃伊也十分出彩，几乎每个老师对他的评价都是远远超出一年级的水平。甚至他的魁地奇也很优秀，破例在一年级就作为找球手加入了拉文克劳队。

如果说学习成绩和二年级的宁泽涛没有任何关系的话，那么魁地奇就是一个需要重视的事情了。作为一个热爱挑战的格兰芬多，同样为找球手的宁泽涛并不惧怕对手，他仅仅是对未知的挑战好奇而已，至少现在是。

学院杯第一场比赛格兰芬多就对上了拉文克劳，开赛前他们骑在自己的扫帚上面对面，麦克沃伊的笑容有些羞涩，“你好，很高兴认识你。”宁泽涛点点头，还有些稚嫩的脸上是紧绷的严肃，比赛前他从来都没有寒暄的心情。

这次比赛赢得很险，宁泽涛抓住了金色飞贼帮助格兰芬多赢下了第一场胜利，但麦克沃伊的飞行速度和技巧都不低于他，能够提前抓住金色飞贼宁泽涛归功于手臂更长的侥幸。赛后他被高高地抛起庆祝胜利，余光看到拉文克劳的队员揉着麦克沃伊的卷毛安慰他，后者一脸的落寞，这让宁泽涛无端生出了一点负罪感。

很快他就有了一个弥补的机会，星期一的时候他正抱着书准备去地窖上魔药课，作为一个中国人，一个热爱美食的中国人，他的魔药成绩能够得到他们以严苛著名的魔药学教授的一个赞许的眼神。宁泽涛正在想今天可能配制哪一剂魔药，忽然有人撞到了他的怀里。

“麦克沃伊？”怀里的人退后两步，“对不起，你还好吗？有没有伤到？”宁泽涛看看自己，他长得像是那种一撞就会倒的女生吗。“没事，你怎么这么匆忙？”

麦克沃伊有些不好意思地挠了挠自己的卷毛，“我迷路了，找不到变形课教室。”

按理说找不到教室这种事情是开学第一天的必上课程，没道理来了几个星期还会出现这种错误。但是这段时间霍格沃茨的楼梯就好像重新焕发青春一样，整天变化个不停，宁泽涛有一次差点连格兰芬多塔楼都没找到。

“左边楼梯上去两层楼右转第五个房间，快去吧，教授不喜欢人迟到，就算是你是他最偏爱的学生也还是会给拉文克劳扣分的。”

“谢谢！”麦克沃伊跑到楼梯那里，上去了两级想起什么转过身，“宁！”他叫住正准备下楼的宁泽涛，指指自己的领带，“这里歪了。”

宁泽涛扶正了自己红金色相间的领带，挥了挥手。

…

那次的偶遇之后他们的关系熟络了很多，他们会约着一起玩魁地奇，泡图书馆，或者在阳光很好的下午在湖边草坪上看书聊天。宁泽涛很挫败的发现即便是自己最好的魔药学他也没什么可以指导的。

时间随着霍格沃茨特快列车晃悠悠地过去，他们分别迎来了自己在霍格沃茨的第四个和第三个年头。

“我算是知道为什么当时分院帽半秒都不到就将你分去了拉文克劳。”他们刚刚结束了关于各种不同类型的解毒剂和复方汤剂的讨论，宁泽涛仰后躺在草地上伸了一个懒腰。麦克沃伊将书页做好标记，他对书签施了一个小小的咒语，让它每次都能现出不同的颜色。“我猜你分院的时候也是立刻被分到了格兰芬多。”不止是宁泽涛，近十年来所有的中国学生都被分到了格兰芬多。

宁泽涛回忆了一下当时的场景，“Well，没有你这么夸张，我确实是感觉到了它触碰到我的头发才被宣布去格兰芬多的，虽然也就只用了，”他循着记忆伸出手指，“大概两秒？”

亚裔学生在霍格沃茨本身就比较少见，原因之一是在日本就有一所魔法学校，有不少学生就近去了那里。像宁泽涛这样父母都毕业于霍格沃茨的就更少了。“这几年拉文克劳一个亚裔都没有，都去了格兰芬多。”麦克沃伊有些愤愤不平地说。当拉文克劳和亚裔出现在同一句话里让宁泽涛想起了一个人。

分院帽很少有迟疑，千年历史里分院时间超过五分钟的一个手都数得出来，宁泽涛没有见过，他只是一直听着这个高他好几个年级的传说。

韩国的朴泰桓在小巧的三角凳上坐了整整五分钟分院帽才决定将他分到格兰芬多，据他自己说，分院帽一直在思考到底是将他分去格兰芬多还是拉文克劳。事实证明分院帽这么纠结的确是有原因的，七年后朴泰桓带着全优的N.E.W.Ts成绩毕业，各种事迹让他成为亚裔学生里的传奇。  
“都是分院帽的选择，没什么好遗憾的。”他捏了捏麦克沃伊的左脸，“你一个人一年给拉文克劳挣的分数抵得上好几个人。”和拉文克劳的学生一起上课想挣到分数绝不是一件容易的事，四年级的格兰芬多这次绝大部分课都是和拉文克劳一起上的，开学几个星期下来得到的分数和往年相比实在有些惨淡。宁泽涛相当想念以前和赫奇帕奇一起上课两个学院平分秋色的时候。

“啊对了，我今年也可以去霍格莫德了。”三年级开始只要有监护人签字就可以去霍格沃茨旁的霍格莫德村。宁泽涛点点头，细长的手指将一缕卷毛绕在指尖，半是调笑半是感慨，“你也三年级了啊，我还记得你一年级时候的样子，找不到路急匆匆地撞到我身上。”他的手指虚虚的比出一个高度。“你那时候才这么高。”

麦克沃伊在他结实的腹部拍了一下，“你只比我大一岁！”

“那也是我大，而且我还比你高。”麦克沃伊拍掉了宁泽涛的手，“我还在长！”

“我也是啊。”宁泽涛收回手，两手交叠垫在脖子下面，“去霍格莫德好好玩，顺着三把扫帚酒吧往里走，走到尽头左拐有一家很棒的书店，能够淘到很多书；还有一家很棒的中餐馆，以后有机会带你去。”

“你不去吗？”麦克沃伊有些奇怪地问道，谁会放弃去霍格莫德的机会。

“至少这次不行，布朗教授同意给我开个小灶，我当然不能推辞了。”宁泽涛笑着说，显然得到他最敬重的教授的青睐让他心情很好。

“哦。”麦克沃伊点点头，嘴角却不可抑制的弯了下来。这是很好的事情，他的手指绞紧长袍的一角，他只是，有点失望，一点点而已。

当天傍晚宁泽涛收到了一个巨大的包裹，大到让学校猫头鹰棚里体格排得上号的猫头鹰飞起来都有些吃力。“涛哥，又是哪个女生给你寄礼物了，看看这分量，是下了血本啊。”平日里关系很好的小学弟凑过来问道，宁泽涛摇摇头，表示自己同样一头雾水。

包裹里全是蜂蜜公爵的甜食，放在桌子上堆成了一个小山，附上了一张卡片，写着“甜食不仅能让人心情愉悦还能让你脑子转得更快。”字迹相当熟悉，宁泽涛折好卡片放进长袍的口袋里，抬眼对上对面长桌麦克沃伊含笑的眼睛。

他们终于找到时间一起去霍格莫德村是在中国过新年的时候，宁泽涛偶尔也觉得大老远跑英国来上学就是这点不好，放假时间和国内对不上，不过好在父母都是这么过来的也不是多大的事。

见面的时候宁泽涛将一条蓝色的手织羊毛围巾绕在了麦克沃伊的脖子上，“这是我妈妈自己织的，中国传统是过年时候要有红色穿在身上显得喜庆。不过蓝色更适合你这个小拉文克劳。”

麦克沃伊爱不释手地摸着细软的围巾，“替我谢谢阿姨！”他们算是彼此最好的外国朋友，每年都习惯了让父母顺手给对方捎上一份礼物。至于关系是为什么就这么好的，他们自己也说不上来，总之就是，很合拍。

宁泽涛带着麦克沃伊去了这附近唯一的一家中餐馆，老板是一个胖胖的中国人，宁泽涛说他做的中国菜是来英国以后自己吃过最正宗的。用筷子对于麦克沃伊来说一直都是一件有难度的事，“就好像用两支铅笔搜索食物一样。”他评价道，不知道第几次将好不容易夹起来的菜掉回盘子里。忍无可忍让老板给他拿来一把叉子。

“用叉子吃中餐，”宁泽涛摇摇头，“该怎么说你。”

“筷子真的很难用啊。”麦克沃伊用叉子将肉片送到嘴里，“你教了我这么久还是学不会。”他有些挫败，还好这里比较偏僻，现在只有他们在，不然一定会被笑话。

“这证明了人无完人，天才也有不会的事情。”宁泽涛夹起一个丸子放到他的碗里，“等你什么时候学会了用筷子，我就带你去中国玩。”

那个晚上是这四年来宁泽涛度过的最开心的一个新年，他们一起看了烟花，拉了爆竹，老板还煮了一大盘饺子分给他们这些留学生，麦克沃伊吃到了里面包了青铜纳特的那一个，宁泽涛告诉他这意味新的一年会交好运。

最后一簇烟花消失在天幕的时候麦克沃伊对着他举起了自己装着黄油啤酒的杯子，“宁，新年快乐。”

…

五年级开学前的那个暑假来自霍格沃茨的猫头鹰不仅带来了开学通知书还带了格兰芬多的级长徽章，宁泽涛看到这个狮子中间印着P的金红色徽章的下一刻就给麦克沃伊写了信，是的，毫无疑问现在已经是二十一世纪了，但是巫师之间还是保有很多传统。

麦克沃伊的回信来得很快，表达了自己的祝贺和欣喜，并且期待在霍格沃茨特快列车上见面。“下次见面就要称呼你为级长先生了！”他最后这么写到。

事实上他们开学后也只在列车上见了一面，再也没找到机会。级长的责任，课程难度的增大和O.W.Ls考试的压力让宁泽涛很难找到时间去和麦克沃伊见一面。最多也就是在图书馆见到了，相互抱着一堆书点个头，每到这个时候，他就无比的怀念以前悠闲的时光。不过他并不抱怨，压力从来都能够激发他更多的动力和潜力。麦克沃伊也相当理解，时不时让猫头鹰送一盒他最喜欢的毛毛牙薄荷糖过来。

这样很好，被占据的时间让他没机会去思考一些不知道什么时候变质的东西。他说不上很确切的时间，也许是四年级的新年麦克沃伊对他说新年快乐的时候；也可能是三年级他们图书馆禁书区一起听布朗教授讲解复方汤剂，趁着教授转身时相视一笑的时候；又或者是二年级拉文克劳魁地奇获得了学院杯，麦克沃伊兴奋地跳到他身上，宁泽涛搂着他说恭喜你的时候；或者从第一次魁地奇比赛他们面对面，麦克沃伊说你好的时候。

谁知道呢，感情这种东西，从来都来得莫名其妙，又理所当然。

再见到麦克沃伊的时候，是在魔药课教室里，宁泽涛刚把配好的感冒魔药送去校医院，准备着手第二批。学期已经过去了一小半，这一长段时间里他们都没有怎么好好说过话。看见他站在自己面前的时候，宁泽涛几乎要克制不住自己去触碰他脸颊的手，自己是怎么熬过来的，他暗自问道。

“宁，我知道你很忙，阿嚏！”麦克沃伊打了个喷嚏，揉揉鼻子后接着说道，“但是我需要你帮助，拜托你。”他的声音很哑，和所有感冒的学生一样。这次的感冒来势汹汹，虽然传染性并不高但是中招的学生却比以往都要多，护士长整天为感冒药剂忙得焦头烂额，所以宁泽涛才会在这里帮忙配制魔药。

“你去医务室了吗？”听到他的声音宁泽涛就知道他怎么了，他急切地走上前，但麦克沃伊后退几步，伸手抵住他的胸口不让他再靠近。“去了，排队的学生很多，绝大部分都是低年级的学生，魔药剩得不多。”鼻音和发红的眼角让他看上去有些可怜，“我知道你也在帮忙配药，你能不能给我一份。我就不用再去麻烦护士长了。”

宁泽涛拉着他的手让他坐到椅子上，挥了一下魔杖招来水杯，试了下水温后将杯子递给他，“怎么这么严重？”

“可能是，”麦克沃伊喝了几口热水，吸吸鼻子，“晚上上天文课的时候着凉了，最近忙着写论文没有太在意，回过神的时候已经是这样了。”宁泽涛叹了口气，伸手在他的额头上轻轻弹了一下，然后手掌贴上他的额头，“还好，没发烧，如果发烧了就只有去找护士长了。”

他随手拿过一个药剂瓶放着准备装魔药，将之前用过的坩埚清理一新，一边配制魔药一边说早就告诉你上天文课要多穿点之类的话。“宁，”麦克沃伊打断他，他还是和以前一样笑得让人很想揉一把他的卷毛，“我们好久都没一起说话了。”

“……”宁泽涛滴入了两滴嚏根草糖浆，逆时针搅拌三下后用魔杖调整了一下火焰，等魔药慢慢熬好。“如果要这样才能和你一起说话，我宁愿一辈子都不和你说话。”

一段时间没有正经地面对面说过话并没有让他们产生什么隔阂，魔药熬煮的时间里他们聊了很多，好像永远写不完的作业，支持的魁地奇俱乐部最近的表现，蜂蜜公爵里新出的胡椒口味的巧克力。

麦克沃伊侧过身子将手臂交叠放在椅背上，摆弄着桌上还没有切开的瞌睡豆，“你以后准备做什么呢，宁。”五年级是霍格沃茨学校里一个重要的分水岭，参加完O.W.Ls考试之后他们会和父母，教授们谈话，选择自己日后的方向，六年级的课程也需要根据成绩单和未来职业目标进行调整。

“应该会回中国，进中国的魔法部之类的。”父母都在魔法部工作，进入魔法部是他最好的选择。政治游戏也许不一定适合他，但当个傲罗还是相当不错的。“你呢。”他将问题抛回去，顺便伸手探了探麦克沃伊额头的温度。

“我想留在学校当老师。”麦克沃伊毫不犹豫地回答道，“变形学或者魔咒学，现在还不知道。”很难说在所有必修课程中麦克沃伊到底哪一门最擅长，据说上一个像他这样全科优秀的还是救世主时期的赫敏格兰杰，拉文克劳学院的幽灵直到现在也时常感叹她不应该属于格兰芬多。

“全优生的烦恼啊。”宁泽涛私心更希望他能够交魔咒课，看麦克沃伊施展咒语是一件非常享受的事情。“我们会知道答案的。”麦克沃伊打了个哈欠，指了指坩埚里快要熬好的魔药。

“这个魔药见效很快，”宁泽涛想了想其他学生用了之后的效果，“以你的身体素质应该今天下午就会好，但是保险起见，晚上的魁地奇训练你最好请假。”

“我猜就算我想去也没办法。”麦克沃伊耸耸肩，给自己添了一些水，“我刚才看见你加了水仙根粉末和艾草进去。”

“充足的睡眠是身体健康的前提。”魔药开始浮现淡蓝色的雾气，宁泽涛将称好的五毫克牛黄粉放进去再顺时针搅拌了两次，雾气变成了好看的紫罗兰色。

“饭后喝。”他将药剂瓶递给麦克沃伊，后者点点头，“谢谢。”

“照顾好自己。”他抬手揉揉麦克沃伊的头发。

晚饭之后宁泽涛照例和朋友们一起在格兰芬多温暖的公共休息室里做作业，在能够成功对着蜗牛施展消失咒之后他展开羊皮纸开始写变形课教授留下的论文，题目是非动物召唤咒。写到三分之一的时候休息室的门旋开，孙杨走进来，“包子。”他刚叫了宁泽涛的名字，一个人影就飞快地从他背后窜出来扑到了宁泽涛身上。

“卡梅隆？！”宁泽涛一手抱着他一手扶起被打翻的墨水瓶，旁边的徐嘉余拿出魔杖帮他把泼出来的墨水吸掉。麦克沃伊调整了一下姿势坐在他的腿上，双臂缠在他的脖子上，脸埋在他的颈窝里。“宁我好想你！”

宁泽涛一脸懵逼地望向把人带进来的孙杨，后者耸耸肩，“我刚才回来，看见他可怜兮兮地站在胖夫人面前想进来找你又不知道口令，就把他带来了。”

“杨哥你也太不走心了，随便就带个其他学院的学生进来。”徐嘉余看了看脸在宁泽涛肩膀上蹭来蹭去的麦克沃伊，在眼睛被闪瞎之前移开视线，“虽然麦克沃伊也不是外人。”两个学院的院草有没有在一起这件事已经在学校里开了四年的赌盘了，别人他不知道，至少他们这一帮子中国学生都相当希望涛哥能和麦克沃伊在一起。

休息室来来往往的学生一脸“受不了你们这恋爱的酸臭味”和“哦终于在一起了”的表情走开。宁泽涛还是没缓过来，麦克沃伊细软的卷发蹭在脸上，人坐在自己腿上，让他的脑子宣布罢工拒绝思考。

“宁，你怎么了？”麦克沃伊抬起头，眼睛里写满了“无辜”两个字。

“你来找我有什么事吗？”手犹豫了几秒，还是没忍住继续放在麦克沃伊的腰上。

“来表白，”麦克沃伊干脆地说道，“宁我爱你！”

宁泽涛清楚地听到了围观的学生们倒吸一口气的声音和他那几个小学妹拼命压抑但仍然有几声漏出来的尖叫。“还有把这个给你。”他把手里一直攥着的药剂瓶递给宁泽涛，“魔药很有用，宁你最棒了！”

魔药，魔药！宁泽涛看着麦克沃伊近在咫尺的脸，不顾一切突然跑到格兰芬多休息室来表白只有一个可能。他打开药剂瓶的盖子，鼻子对着瓶口狠狠吸了一口气。残留的感冒魔药辛辣又带着酸的味道冲进鼻腔，但是之后宁泽涛又闻到了其他味道。

刚从蒸笼里拿出来的包子，雨后魁地奇球场的空气，温室里的草药，澳洲的绵羊油。虽然很淡，但是仔细分辨还是能够闻到。

梅林的泳裤啊，他合上盖子，有人在之前用这个瓶子装过迷情剂。

“迷情剂。”他对身边的中国学生们说道，他们同时露出了“哦老天，你认真的吗”的表情，沉痛地以手掩面。麦克沃伊茫然地看了看周围，又看了看宁泽涛，“宁，你在说什么，我听不懂。”

“没什么，卡梅隆我们去找布朗教授吧。”他拍了拍麦克沃伊的腰，轻声说道。迷情剂的解药并不在他们的学习课程里，最保险的方法就是直接去找教授让他帮忙。“不去。”麦克沃伊拒绝道，靠在他身上，“我好困，想睡觉。”

宁泽涛真的非常后悔当时没有减少水仙根和艾草的分量，残余的迷情剂很可能还加强了安眠的效果，不等他说下一句话麦克沃伊已经睡着了。他难得地手足无措地抱着麦克沃伊，看着他们当中年纪最大的孙杨不知道该做什么。

“普通的迷情剂解药可能没用。”孙杨皱着眉说，言下之意就是他必须去找教授。“这个样子送回拉文克劳也不可能。”林永庆在旁边补了一句。

宁泽涛活这么大还第一次有一种生无可恋的感觉。“那就让他今天住在我宿舍，我拿着瓶子去找教授，把情况说清楚应该就能把解药配出来。而且剂量这么少，说不定睡一觉起来就没效果了呢。”他压低声音说道，不想吵醒怀里睡得正香的人。

“涛哥你现在肯定抽不开身。”徐嘉余指指麦克沃伊，“而我们都不了解情况。”

“假设不需要解药，明天怎么办，让所有人看着他大早上的离开格兰芬多公共休息室？”傅园慧开口道，女生总是更细腻的一方，“先不说留宿其他学院的休息室是违反校规的，涛哥你想让他明天怎么面对你？”

“我可以回答你的第一个问题，”宁泽涛稍微调整了一下被压得发麻的腿，“卡梅隆会施幻身咒，如果他明天能够清醒的话，没人会知道他离开格兰芬多休息室。我们可以让猫头鹰带个便条给卡梅隆的室友，让他们保密。”  
“至于第二个问题，”宁泽涛感觉到麦克沃伊在睡梦里无意识地收紧了圈在他脖子上的手臂，“我也不知道。”其实在内心深处，他小小的自私心理阴暗地希望麦克沃伊最好一直这样，爱他，信任他；而这些宁泽涛都将全数回报。

“在一起呗。”最棘手的问题能够解决，孙杨也终于放松下来好好关心自己兄弟的感情生活。“你和他待在一起的时间比和我们的都多，大家都以为你们早就在一起了。”说完一副过来人的样子，“把握机会啊包子。”

这种事情不能让这群不靠谱的讨论下去，宁泽涛果断地抱起麦克沃伊，从坐着变成被人打横抱着让麦克沃伊哼了两声，在宁泽涛怀里拱了两下找到了合适的位置继续睡。“我先把他带上楼，你们谁没事情干的话就给拉金写个便条说明一下情况。”女生们非常愉快地接下了这个任务。

一群人目送着他上楼，然后孙杨转过头，“你们谁的魔药成绩最好。”他指指放在桌子上的药剂瓶。

寝室是标准的五人间，就算宁泽涛能够把单人床扩成双人床也没地方放。他很小心地把麦克沃伊放在床上，“把手放开，听话。”他温柔地说道，将麦克沃伊的手臂放到床上，被子铺开把他盖得严严实实的。对着目瞪口呆的室友们比了一个“嘘”的手势。“别说出去。”他说道，语气是请求，眼睛里却带着威胁。室友们同时点头，食指拇指捏在一起划过嘴巴。

其实如果两个人抱着睡，还是能够在床上凑合一晚上的。但是宁泽涛想想明天早上麦克沃伊醒过来迷情剂效果消失会是怎样尴尬的场景，决定还是委屈一下自己。

室友本来想说要不你过来凑合着挤一下，想了一下亚洲人的矜持还是闭上嘴，只是把毛毯递过去让他盖着自己别着凉。

麦克沃伊似乎很没有安全感，皱着眉头手探来探去，宁泽涛把手伸过去让他握着眉头才松开。

这个姿势真的太不适合睡觉了，宁泽涛趴在床边用空闲的一只手敲打着自己的背，一边目不转睛地看着麦克沃伊安宁的睡脸。

现在似乎是一个思考他一直以没时间为理由逃避的问题的好时间。

如果他准备回到中国，那有的话就算说出来最后也会变得没有意义，中国离英国太远了，哪怕有飞路粉，哪怕可以幻影移形，离得远总是可能发生很多事情，这样的不确定性让宁泽涛觉得很烦躁。可是如果不回去，他就必须有一个足够充分到让父母同意他留在英国这个人生地不熟的地方的职业和理由。

“我想留在学校当老师。”下午麦克沃伊的话突然出现在脑海里，他好像……还从来没有考虑过留校这个选项。

麦克沃伊醒过来的时候，感觉浑身轻松，所有感冒的症状都已经彻底消失。想伸个懒腰但是手并不自由，他将视线右移，“宁？！”往四周一看，金红色的装饰，显然是在格兰芬多的寝室里。“醒了？”宁泽涛本来就睡得不熟，松开了麦克沃伊的手揉揉眼睛，“还难受吗？”

“我很好。只是我为什么在……格兰芬多？”

看来药效过了，宁泽涛坐到床上，把昨天发生的事情给他讲了一遍。讲到他表白的时候麦克沃伊的耳朵就已经红了。

“事情就是这样，只要幻身咒没问题，就没人知道你在格兰芬多宿舍过了夜。”宁泽涛说完看了眼手表，离早饭还有一些时间，完全来得及。室友们醒得更早，为了避免让麦克沃伊更加尴尬都轻手轻脚地先出去了。

麦克沃伊消化了好一阵子这段信息量巨大的话，嘴巴张开又闭上，最后避开宁泽涛的视线说麻烦你了，替我谢谢孙他们。

最后两人统一口径，有人问起来这件事就说是麦克沃伊有什么东西落在他这里了，又急着用，所以跑过来找他。

宁泽涛和对自己施了幻身咒的麦克沃伊一起离开寝室，不断有同学打趣着问他麦克沃伊去哪了，宁泽涛一律回答他早回拉文克劳了，笑容一贯的温和坦荡，让人无条件的相信。走到没有人的拐角麦克沃伊解开了咒语，“我就不陪你走了，再过去就是拉文克劳塔楼，你出现没人会怀疑。”宁泽涛揉揉他的头发，“再见。”

一个晚上的时间，足够让全校都知道拉文克劳的小天才跑到格兰芬多公共休息室去向格兰芬多的级长表白这件事了，宁泽涛一走进礼堂就受到了各种视线的洗礼。

“涛哥，真的不是我们不想瞒，”徐嘉余在他旁边小声说道，“麦克沃伊从拉文克劳一路跑过来的动静实在太大了，那个时候刚过饭点人多，不少人都看到了。你知道，本来就有很多人觉得你们……呃，你懂的。”

“没关系。”宁泽涛冷静地往吐司上抹上一层黄油，“迷情剂的效果已经消失了，他连这件事都不记得。你们把嘴巴闭好就行。”

“我们已经很努力了，今天所有格兰芬多的人几乎都被拉着问了一次昨晚上你们的事。”徐嘉余一脸“人气太高就是不好”的表情摇摇头，被一群人围在中间扯着问事情经过的感觉真的，非常糟糕！

另一边的长桌上麦克沃伊同样在许多目光下艰难地吃着自己的早饭。“我想现在就去教室，”他低声对着拉金说道，“她们看得我很不舒服。”拉金点点头，让他用纸巾把三明治包着带走。在麦克沃伊转身的时候拉住他的袍子，“宁真的什么都没对你做？”他问道。

“梅林啊，怎么连你也这么八卦，他什么都没做！”

…

迷情剂事件之后宁泽涛很敏锐地察觉到麦克沃伊在躲着自己，以前虽然没什么机会聊天，但是碰到了总是会有一个大大的笑容，现在是，飞快地看自己一眼，然后转过头和别人说话，或者干脆抱着书选另一条路走。猫头鹰传过去的便条也不理，在三把扫帚的门口看到他说自己身体不舒服直接走了，宁泽涛觉得自己引以为傲的，格兰芬多的学生骨子里普遍缺乏的理智正在逐渐离他而去。

哪怕去偷拉文克劳偷麦克沃伊的猫，他们也必须面对面的把这件事说清楚。

机会总是给有心人的，宁泽涛在走廊上拦住了麦克沃伊，“我们需要谈谈。”他平静地说道，“不要撒谎，我知道你接下来没有课。”麦克沃伊抿抿嘴，点了点头，“好。”

来往的学生隔得远远的就像他们投来的好奇的目光，宁泽涛拉着他的手臂，“跟我来。”走廊上绝对不是一个说话的好地方，他需要一个安静，没人，不会被打扰的地方。正想着，左边墙上出现了一扇门，他毫不犹豫地推开进去。

“这是哪？”麦克沃伊看了一圈这个布置得和格兰芬多公共休息室几乎一样的房间。

“有求必应屋。”宁泽涛说道，“原来真的存在。”他拿起一个抱枕，它和公共休息室里的那个一模一样。

“为什么躲着我？”他把抱枕抱在怀里，这让他没有手没地方放的尴尬。

“我……”麦克沃伊没接着说下去，也不看宁泽涛，就这么沉默着。

宁泽涛叹了口气，“因为迷情剂的事。”他甚至都没有用疑问语气。“我的做法让你觉得不舒服了吗？”

“没有！”麦克沃伊否定道，“你想得很周全。”他的声音很小，但因为房间的安静宁泽涛还是能够听得很清楚。“是我自己的原因。”最终他叹了口气说道。心里面埋藏了好几年的感情突然以这种方式说出口而且对方记得自己不记得了，想想都觉得无比尴尬。其实他大可以把这一页翻过去，本来也不是什么大事，但是每次见到宁泽涛时心里的感情都膨胀得几乎炸开，表白过一次之后他似乎更难以放下了。

要表白吗，麦克沃伊偶尔会想到这个选择，在没有魔药作用下真心实意地把话说出来。他想，但是不敢。就和所有暗恋的人一样，恐惧着被拒绝之后连朋友都做不成的结果。所以麦克沃伊做出了他能想到的最简单正常的决定，躲。

“听惯了你的话唠忽然话这么少还真是不怎么习惯。”宁泽涛将抱枕放到一边，走过去将他困在自己和椅子中间，将他们的额头贴在一起。

“卡梅隆麦克沃伊，我喜欢你。”他低喃道，麦克沃伊的眼睛瞬间睁大，脑子一片空白，只听到自己的心脏剧烈地跳动着。

There is only 1 thing 2 do 3 words 4 you.  
I love you.

宁泽涛不会做没有准备的事，他先向教授委婉地表示了自己今后想要留在学校的意愿，得到了教授大力的支持；再让自己的猫头鹰酱肉包带了信给自己的父母，告诉他们自己以后准备教书，还一直喜欢一个男的，那个男的你们也认识，就是麦克沃伊。宁泽涛无比感谢自己有一对开明的父母，没有寄过来一封吼叫信，而是让他如果圣诞节有时间，就把这个一直出现在他们信里的男孩子带回家吃个饭。

所有事情里他最没有把握的是麦克沃伊是否抱有同样的感情，可是就算被拒绝又怎么样，他可是一个以勇敢和执著为最高品质的格兰芬多。

当麦克沃伊闭着眼睛颤抖着将双臂搂上他的脖子的时候，宁泽涛翘起了嘴角，将两人唇间的距离变成零。

他真的要好好教教麦克沃伊该怎么用筷子。

 

——End——


End file.
